


Wayward Family Chat

by Cadeline, Nozomirai, Ryoku_Inukuro



Series: Puzzle Memory [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ...kind of, A lot of chasing around, Adopting Vanitas, Aqua and Terra do not approve, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Redemption, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Vanitas and Ventus go on a trip, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeline/pseuds/Cadeline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomirai/pseuds/Nozomirai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoku_Inukuro/pseuds/Ryoku_Inukuro
Summary: Terr(d)a(d):I just realizedTerr(d)a(d):AquaTerr(d)a(d):You're a pokemonTerr(d)a(d)::OAquamarine::O





	1. 🅱️etrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a rp we did on discord, let's say this got out of hand quickly lol  
> Cadeline was Aqua, Ryoku_Inukuro was Terra and Nozomirai was Ventus and Vanitas (he appears later) + did most of the editing lol  
> Might be ooc a bit idk

**Terr(d)a(d):** aqua no

**Terr(d)a(d):** u betrayed me

**Terr(d)a(d):** i thought we were canon

**Terr(d)a(d):** like

**Terr(d)a(d):** u know

**Terr(d)a(d):** :(

**Aquamarine:** Grow up terra 

**Terr(d)a(d):** ejkfnchsuthnciezotjg

**Venty Van Darklight:** oof

**Venty Van Darklight:** he's already tall enough, don't you think aqua?

**Terr(d)a(d):** IKEZNHCTFIE?LJTXOIEJ?AT0

**Terr(d)a(d):** ok so

**Terr(d)a(d):** TerraVen

**Venty Van Darklight:** NO

**Venty Van Darklight:** WTH

**Aquamarine:** WTF TERRA

**Terr(d)a(d):** just kidding

**Terr(d)a(d):** calm down

**Venty Van Darklight:** AQUAROTH DUIOQHUIFHKHFJKLZ TRIGGERED

**Terr(d)a(d):** see? see ?!

**Venty Van Darklight:** SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP THIS

**Terr(d)a(d):** Aqua

**Terr(d)a(d):** You're a pokemon

**Terr(d)a(d):** :O

**Aquamarine:** :O

**Terr(d)a(d):** pkmn!au

**Terr(d)a(d):** 12 y in the rod must have been... errrh

**Aquamarine:** Yeah, Nobody came

**Terr(d)a(d):** Aqua pass :)

**Terr(d)a(d):** Terra no pass :(

**Aquamarine:** BURN

**Venty Van Darklight:** But I wanted to come rescue you, Aqua! :/

**Terr(d)a(d):** so did i

**Aquamarine:** But yeah, in the end, michael mouse came, i did NOT have a good time

**Terr(d)a(d):** that shitty rat?

**Venty Van Darklight:** you got yeeted in darkness tho

**Aquamarine:** Yeah by yall

**Venty Van Darklight:** :c

**Terr(d)a(d):** omg

**Terr(d)a(d):** Master Eraqus is a pkmn trainer

**Venty Van Darklight:** hum

**Venty Van Darklight:** huuuuum

**Venty Van Darklight:** he-

**Venty Van Darklight:** huh

**Venty Van Darklight:** sure

**Venty Van Darklight:** pkmn trainers try to kill their own pkmns all the time afterall

**Terr(d)a(d):** yes

**Terr(d)a(d):** that's why i killed h-

**Terr(d)a(d):** wait

**Venty Van Darklight:** hdsfjkhfkjqs TERRA

**Aquamarine:** Guys stop!

**Terr(d)a(d):** i saved Ven's life

**Terr(d)a(d):** okay?

**Venty Van Darklight:** i wonder what pokemon terra would be? :thinking:

**Aquamarine:** I played pokemon like twice in my life

**Terr(d)a(d):** omg

**Venty Van Darklight:** i typed "terra pokemon" and this is what i got so

**Aquamarine:** Eraqus didn't let me play a whole lot

**Terr(d)a(d):** nO

**Terr(d)a(d):** NOT THIS ONE

**Terr(d)a(d):** PLEASE

**Venty Van Darklight:** why not?

**Terr(d)a(d):** flashback pokepark wii

**Terr(d)a(d):** just

**Terr(d)a(d):** not this one

**Terr(d)a(d):** hey

**Terr(d)a(d):** What pokémon would YOU be, Ven?

**Venty Van Darklight:** how about this one then

**Terr(d)a(d):** this one is ugly

**Venty Van Darklight:** lolololol

**Venty Van Darklight:** i guess i'd be this one?

**Venty Van Darklight:** idk

**Terr(d)a(d):** this one was so fast

**Terr(d)a(d):** in poképark, i mean

**Venty Van Darklight:** well i'm fast too so ;)

**Terr(d)a(d):** yea

**Terr(d)a(d):** omg Ven

**Terr(d)a(d):** you're Sonic

**Venty Van Darklight:** and vanitas is SANIC

**Terr(d)a(d):** Perfect

**Venty Van Darklight:** terra be like:

**Terr(d)a(d):** you think ?

**Venty Van Darklight:** well i mean, when you got possessed by xehanort, you stayed with him as a heartless right?

**Venty Van Darklight:** so you had 2 pairs of arms

**Terr(d)a(d):** don't remind me that-

**Terr(d)a(d):** but

**Terr(d)a(d):** that's true

**Venty Van Darklight:** but if you're not comfortable with that one i totally understand

**Terr(d)a(d):** that's okay :)

**Terr(d)a(d):** Hey Ven

**Terr(d)a(d):** did you talk to Roxas ?

**Venty Van Darklight:** erm... not yet, it's kind of weird talking to someone who looks exactly like you

**Venty Van Darklight:** why?

**Terr(d)a(d):** Just asking

**Terr(d)a(d):** that's weird for Aqua and me, too

**Terr(d)a(d):** i mean

**Terr(d)a(d):** He really looks like you tbh

**Terr(d)a(d):** i'm afraid i.. sometimes.. can't.. make the difference.. between both of u.. cough

**Terr(d)a(d):** but i'm sure Aqua does

**Venty Van Darklight:** that's fine Terra, I mean, if it's really a problem I guess I could like, die my hair or something

**Terr(d)a(d):** dye*?

**Terr(d)a(d):** and- no, don't

**Terr(d)a(d):** it's fine

**Venty Van Darklight:** yes., that's what i meant.. ahahah

**Terr(d)a(d):** hahahahaha

**Venty Van Darklight:** where did aqua go btw, it seems she hasn't responded in a while

**Terr(d)a(d):** I don't know

**Terr(d)a(d):** hope she's not with.... Sephiroth.....

**Terr(d)a(d):** I'm gonna call her

**Terr(d)a(d):** wait

**Terr(d)a(d):** if she's with Sephiroth-

**Terr(d)a(d):** haha, i'll call her.. later..

**Terr(d)a(d):** :(

**Venty Van Darklight:** i'll call her

**Aquamarine:** Ah shit, Here we go again

**Venty Van Darklight:** ah

**Venty Van Darklight:** no need to call it seems

**Terr(d)a(d):**

**Terr(d)a(d):** I have to find a better username

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is only the beginning. The updates should be every Friday since the writing is all finished, we just need to edit a bit to fit ao3's format :D  
> We hope you like it ^^


	2. YOU'RE NOT MY MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Aqua:** NOT THE DISNEY PASS
> 
>  **Ventus:** YES THE DISNEY PASS
> 
>  **Terra:** We promised to go together :c
> 
>  **Ventus:** YOU TRAITOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Aqua is very chaotic, I'm so sorry :')

**Terra:** Ven, come back

 **Aqua:** VEN

 **Terra:** I didn't meant that!

 **Ventus:** no

 **Ventus:** i'm going into another coma

 **Aqua:** BRING YO BITCH ASS HERE

 **Terra:** wtf aqua

 **Aqua:** TERRA, WE'LL FIGHT HIS BITCH ASS TOGETHER

 **Terra:** rude

 **Ventus:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME AQUA

 **Terra:** God

 **Aqua:** DONT SAY BAD WORDS BITCH

 **Ventus:** you're not my mom! :c

 **Aqua:** OR ILL KILL YO

 **Terra:** H-hey

 **Aqua:** OKAY NO PROBLEM

 **Ventus:** i'm an orphan actually ahahah

 **Terra:** calm down

 **Aqua:** GOODBYE

 **Terra:** wait n

 **Terra:** o

 **Terra:** Aqua ?!

 **Ventus:** Fine

 **Ventus:** leave just like my parents did

 **Ventus:** i don't care

 **Terra:** wowowowow

 **Ventus:** i'll just manage on my own i guess :c

 **Terra:** :(

 **Ventus:**...well

 **Ventus:** @Aqua come back

 **Ventus:** terra is dad without you

 **Ventus:** SAD*

 **Ventus:** I MEANT SAD

 **Terra:** Woaw

 **Terra:** U see me as

 **Terra:** your dad ?

 **Terra:** Ven

 **Ventus:** NO

 **Terra:** We can talk about it you know, there's no shame to have or anything

 **Ventus:** IF ONE THING I SEE YOU AS A BOTHER FIGURE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS BOTHERING ME

 **Terra:** THAT'S NOT TRUE

 **Ventus:** i'm getting back those passes i gave you and aqua

 **Ventus:** you don't deserve them

 **Terra:** Excuse me ven but

 **Aqua:** NOT THE DISNEY PASS

 **Ventus:** YES THE DISNEY PASS

 **Terra:** We promised to go together :c

 **Ventus:** YOU TRAITOR

**_Terra >>> Aqua_ **

**Terra:** I think he’s angry

 **Aqua:** I SAID NOT THE DISNEY PASS

 **Terra:** It’s okay, he didn’t mean that

**Aqua:** YOU WONT GET ME ALIVE

 **Ventus:** then perish

 **Ventus:** bitch

 **Terra:** Ven

 **Terra:** bad words

 **Ventus:** :c

 **Ventus:** vanitas took my phondjskqo

 **Ventus:** whatever, he thinks the same

 **Aqua:** give ven his phone back

 **Ventus:** the bitch is back

 **Terra:** Ven ! è_é

 **Ventus:** wrong again ;)

 **Terra:** I'm gonna kick Vanitas's ass

 **Terra:** i Swear

 **Ventus:** heh, like your tiny brain can even try to keep up with me and my speed

 **Ventus:** try me bitch

 **Ventus:** you're

 **Ventus:** t

 **Ventus:** o

 **Ventus:** o

 **Ventus:** s

 **Ventus:** l

 **Ventus:** o

 **Ventus:** w

 **Terra:** Wanna fight ?!

 **Ventus:** bring it on, old man

 **Terra:** alright

 **Ventus:** ...

 **Ventus:** alrighty then

 **Ventus:** that is a thing that happened

 **Aqua:** Pretty sure it didn't happen

* * *

**Aqua:** Ven, I found your cat

 **Ventus:** Chirithy?

 **Ventus:** Where was he?

 **Aqua:** In the hall laying around

 **Aqua:** We should get him a bed asap

 **Ventus:** but i like cuddling with him in my sleep :c

 **Aqua:** But what if you have allergies

 **Ventus:** if i had any don't you think i would have reacted by now?

 **Ventus:** let me sleep with hiiiiiiiim

 **Ventus:** pleaaaaaaaaaase

 **Terra:** you can ;)

 **Ventus:** YAY

 **Ventus:** THANK YOU TERRA

 **Aqua:** No, he will leave fur everywhere!

 **Aqua:** Terra!

 **Ventus:** what if i clean for him :c

 **Aqua:** Fine, only if you clean... Good Luck with that! I spent days cleaning the couch

 **Ventus:** THANK YOU

 **Ventus:** besides, i can just use wind magic

 **Aqua:** Yes and scatter them everywhere, not so sure about this one ven

 **Ventus:** ughhhhhh fiiiiiiine

* * *

**Terra:** <https://twitter.com/michi_cocopop/status/1147722779304742913?s=19> LMAO VEN HAHAHAHAHA

 **Ventus:** YEAH REMEMBER THAT ONE VEN?! you freakin baby

 **Ventus:** DHUQGHFIJj

 **Aqua:** that's it im going to slap him in the face

 **Ventus:** STOP TAKING MY PHONE

 **Ventus:** I'M GOING TO SLEEP

 **Terra:** Good night, Ven

 **Aqua:** Alright

 **Terra:** i forgot to ask him if i have to wake him when we'll eat

 **Aqua:** Don't say goodnight, terra, you know how he feels about that...

 **Terra:** Yea.. Sorry.. That's all my fault..

 **Aqua:** yeah, no, stop that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the story of why Ven asked Sora for one of his belts, Vanitas is a little shit :))) also the dad typo at the beginning was a real typo i'm djqskldhsqjk


	3. xXDarknessXx has entered the chat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Ventus added xXDarknessXx to the group_ **
> 
> **Terra:** JESUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo who's dis?

**Ventus:** i’m fresh out of coma :)

**_Terra >>> Aqua_ **

**Terra:** Aqua?

 **Terra:** What about the cookies?

 **Aqua:** Oh, right!

**Aqua:** Ven,

 **Aqua:** I baked cookies, have some

 **Terra:** she did them for you

 **Aqua:** give some to vanitas too

 **Ventus:** wow, thanks aqua! ^^

 **Ventus:** i will! i'll bother him till he says thanks to you too!

 **Terra:** Is that even possible

 **Ventus:** uggggggggghhhhhhh don't fucking even start

 **Aqua:** i'll be waiting then haha

 **Ventus:** i'll kill you

 **Terra:** Vanitas, stop stealing Ven's phone

 **Ventus:** it's not like i have a phone of my own, i need to call you out everytime you start spouting fucking nonsense shit again

 **Aqua:** Vanitas don't you have a gummiphone?

 **Ventus:** don't have one, don't need one when i can just steal my brother's

 **Aqua:** i'll ask Jiminy to give you one next time i see him

 **Terra:** Yeah you'll be able to bother people with your own account

 **Ventus:** fucking fine i'll take it

 **Ventus:** uggggggggghhhhh i guess this is the time i need to say thanks or something, ven is staring at me

 **Terra:** Omg is he actually able to say "thanks"

 **Ventus:** OF COURSE I CAN YOU FUCKER

 **Aqua:** Calm down a little okay?

 **Aqua:** don't teach Ven bad words

 **Ventus:** I am fucking calm what you talking about

 **Ventus:** Ven already know those words anyways

 **Ventus:** he just choose not to use them, this wuss

 **Aqua:** Vanitas.

 **Ventus:** Aqua.

 **Ventus:** yeah, see we know each others name

 **Ventus:** big fucking deal

 **Terra:** Can you please give Ven his phone back ?

 **Ventus:** and why would I do thqsdgHIEHIDGL

 **Aqua:** Young man, you're in for a trip to RoD if you don't stop in the second

 **Ventus:** okay, i managed to get it back

 **Ventus:** thanks terra ^^

 **Terra:** ^^

**_Ventus added xXDarknessXx to the group_ **

**Terra:** JESUS

 **Terra:** Darkness ?

 **Terra:** Oh, it's Vanitas !

 **xXDarknessXx:** guess i'm here now

 **Terra:** Ven

 **Terra:** Why

 **Aqua:** NO

 **Aqua:** WHY

 **Terra:** Whaddya mean ?

 **Terra:** It's.. Just Vanitas

 **Terra:** I probably shouldn't say that

 **Ventus:** Well

 **Ventus:** You both want him to be a better person

 **Aqua:** Well, welcome Vanitas

 **Ventus:** I figured the best way for that was to add him here! ^^

 **Aqua:** I didn't expect you to come so soon

 **xXDarknessXx:** i didn't ask for you to add me

 **Aqua:** how did you manage that?

 **xXDarknessXx:** spite

 **Aqua:** Right

 **Aqua:** We have one thing in common at least

 **Ventus:** wrong,

 **Ventus:** he just used a portal and stole a gummiphone to jimminy!

 **xXDarknessXx:** whatever

 **Aqua:** VAN!!

 **xXDarknessXx:** my method's faster anyway

 **Aqua:** You can't do that!

 **Aqua:** you should've just asked!!

 **Aqua:** why didn't you ask??

 **xXDarknessXx:** why should i ask

 **Terra:** You know

 **Terra:** politeness

 **xXDarknessXx:** don't know that word

 **Terra:** Well, we are here to fix that :)

 **xXDarknessXx:** or i guess we'll see what happens if you try :)))

 **Aqua:** Don't worry Vanitas, we’ll take good care of you

 **xXDarknessXx:** I'm not fucking worried

* * *

**xXDarknessXx:** ugh fruitloops

 **Terra:** Welcome back Vanitas

 **Aqua:** What is it again?

 **xXDarknessXx:** Disgusting shit

 **xXDarknessXx:** Don't even mention this name ever again

 **Terra:** I think Ven disagree with that opinion

 **Ventus:** I don’t think I ever ate that?

 **xXDarknessXx:** I don’t care you dickhead

 **Aqua:** Could you please be more careful with your words

 **Ventus:** _[DELETED MESSAGE]_

 **Terra:** Omg Ven

 **xXDarknessXx:** FUCK

 **Aqua:** NO

 **xXDarknessXx:** SEE

 **Aqua:** See what happened?!

 **xXDarknessXx:** HE SAYS BAD SHIT TOO

 **Ventus:** :( sorry

 **Aqua:** I am too tired for this

 **Aqua:** I'm going to bed

 **Ventus:** Goodnight Aqua!

 **Terra:** Goodnight, Aqua.. :D

 **xXDarknessXx:** just fuck already

 **Terra:** wh-

 **Aqua:** Hum... Yes, have a good night

 **xXDarknessXx:** the sexual tension is too much for little venty-wenty

 **Aqua:** You’re young too, Vanitas...

 **Terra:** Shut the fuck up

 **xXDarknessXx:** what are you talking about you shithead

 **Aqua:** Terra... Don't talk like this please

 **Terra:** *cough*

 **Ventus:** Terra said a bad word :o

 **Terra:** Sorry

 **xXDarknessXx:** whipped

 **Aqua:** Yep Ven but he apologised at least

* * *

**Aqua:** Im a bad bitch i cant die

 **Terra:** Don't say that Aqua

 **Ventus:** Aqua, you're not a bitch!

 **xXDarknessXx:** Yes, she is a bitch

 **Terra:** No, she's not.

 **Aqua:** I was taught meme culture in rod and looks like xehanort and sora weren't big meme fans

 **xXDarknessXx:** Right, she's YOUR bitch fuckboy

 **Terra:** I'm gonna kick your ass so bad

 **Terra:** I swear

 **xXDarknessXx:** Try me bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meme culture is strong in this one..  
> I'm posting this chapter as I'm away in Paris and I'll only get home next Wednesday. Next week's chapter isn't ready yet. I dunno how I'm going to put some image but if the chapter is right on time consider I figured it out somehow lol ~nozo


	4. A new adventure 🚀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **xXDarknessXx:** Alright brother, I tried to be nice (not really)
> 
> **xXDarknessXx:** SO MEET ME IN THE PIT
> 
> **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** NO PROBLEM
> 
> **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'LL BE THERE IN 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A new adventure 🚀" is literally the name of our RP-channel so I thought it would fit ahah  
> Everything that happened until this point was in the DMs so now you get to see what's going on in the server ^^

**xXDarknessXx:** Hi fuckers

**Terracer:** Oh my god he is even here

**Terracer:** Welcome, @xXDarknessXx

**xXDarknessXx:** Fuck you

**Terracer:** _*sigh*_

**xXDarknessXx:** be glad i said hi already "raté"

**Terracer:** It doesn't exactly have the same effect in french

**Terracer:** But you're right

**Terracer:** At least you said "Hi"

**Terracer:** Vanitas, you're a little shit :O

**xXDarknessXx:** Thanks,,, I feel super welcome here...

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Well I mean... For all the stuff he did, he kind of deserve that

**Terracer:** That's.. true

**Terracer:** I didn't expect that from you Ven, tho

**Akwatsuki:** Agreed, it's mean though, we're sorry Vanitas

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** well, i guess i can make an effort to make him feel welcome too...

**Akwatsuki:** Yes that would be nice

**DED:** Hi darkness

**DED:** Darkness

**DED:** Darkness everywhere

**xXDarknessXx:** 'sup

**Tatsumaki Mog:** 🆙 | xXDarknessXx leveled up!

**xXDarknessXx:** what's that

**xXDarknessXx:** why am i only level 1

**DED:** There is a bot

**DED:** It records how much things u say each 2min i think

**xXDarknessXx:** I'M AT TOP LEVEL YOU BITCH

**DED:** So congratulations

**DED:** Uve reached lv1

**DED:** Darkness takes over

**xXDarknessXx:** I fucking hope so

**xXDarknessXx:** Darkness is what I am

**DED:** And what u will be

**xXDarknessXx:** Yes

**DED:** There is Light within darkness tho

**xXDarknessXx:** I don't

**Terracer:** d a r k n e s s w i t h i n d a r k n e s s

**xXDarknessXx:** I don't have light

**DED:** :0

**xXDarknessXx:** Ventus is my light

**_Terra >>> Aqua_ **

**Terra:** AQUA

**Aqua:** What is it…

**Terra:** VANITAS SAID 

**Terra:** NDLDNKCKS

**Terra:** HE SAID

**Terra:** HE SAID-

**Terra:** AH

**DED:** Han

**Terracer:** Woaw that's so-

**DED:** Ven is the universal Light

**xXDarknessXx:** You shut it, old man

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** And I guess you're my shadow or something...

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Even though I didn't choose this…

**DED:** Im terra's nobody btw

**DED:** But im ded

**Terracer:** Ho !

**Terracer:** I don't have nob-

**Terracer:** Y-yeah

**xXDarknessXx:** talking about yourself, fucker

**Terracer:** I

**xXDarknessXx:** you already are one

**Terracer:** What.. what do you mean ?

**DED:** I love darkness already

**Tatsumaki Mog:** 🆙 | DED leveled up!

**DED:** :emo:

**xXDarknessXx:** It means you're a fucking nobody, you have no personality

**DED:** Ahahaha

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** EXCUSE ME

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** DON'T INSULT TERRA

**Terracer:** I don't even know why you're here

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I WILL FIGHT YOU

**Terracer:** Don't, Ven

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** NOBODY TALKS ABOUT HIM THAT WAY

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** SO

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I GUESS

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** **YOU'RE**

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** THE NOBODY

**DED:** We are nobodies

**xXDarknessXx:** Alright brother, I tried to be nice (not really)

**xXDarknessXx:** SO MEET ME IN THE PIT

**Terracer:** Excuse me ?!

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** NO PROBLEM

**Terracer:** No Ven

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'LL BE THERE IN 5

**Terracer:** Absolutely not

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** but

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** terra :c

**Terracer:** No.

**xXDarknessXx:** AH!

**xXDarknessXx:** Listen to your daddy, Venty-wenty, go take a nice little nap

**DED:** Ah

**Terracer:** Yeah, don't go kick his ass Ven

**DED:** Venty wenty

**Terracer:** I will

**Terracer:** by myself

**xXDarknessXx:** snuggle with your kitty cat or whatever

**DED:** How

**DED:** Does

**DED:** This

**DED:** Person

**DED:** Jdlwosbwojd

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** LET ME GO WITH YOU!

**Terracer:** No.

**Terracer:** Go home

**xXDarknessXx:** what is it "DED"?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** YOU ARE NOT GOING BY YOURSELF AGAIN

**DED:** Im ded i cant say

**Terracer:** I will

**Terracer:** Go home

**xXDarknessXx:** sucks

**Akwatsuki:** GO HOME VENTUS, THAT'S AN ORDER

**DED:** Corpses cant talk

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Okay...

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** You better come home!

**xXDarknessXx:** He won't

**DED:** he wont

**DED:** o h

**Akwatsuki:** He will don't worry. Terra, want me to lend a hand?

**DED:** :(

**Terracer:** No, that's not necessary :)

**xXDarknessXx:** hey, guess we have the same thinking _@DED_

**xXDarknessXx:** Eh, think you can take me by yourself old man?

**Terracer:** I'm not that old

**xXDarknessXx:** You are tho

**Terracer:** Whatever

**DED:** It's quite normal that we have the same thinking as a dedman i'm living in darkness

**DED:** Terra the old man

**xXDarknessXx:** I like this one

**xXDarknessXx:** Or whatever the concept of "like" even is for me

**Terracer:** Hey Vanitas

**Terracer:** I heard once that .. You and Queen Minnie

**Terracer:** Were

**DED:** Even darkness can like things i guess

**DED:** Huh?

**DED:** What

**DED:** What

**DED:** What

**DED:** What

**xXDarknessXx:** Try finishing that sentence

**DED:** Aaah lovers ?

**Terracer:** You said it

**DED:** Ew

**xXDarknessXx:** I think you read too many fanfictions

**xXDarknessXx:** written by your dear aqua and ventus

**Terracer :** What do you mean

**xXDarknessXx:** I think there's a few between you and Xehanort too

**xXDarknessXx:** a lot actually

**Terracer:** Ndlanxlsnfkoskalclskkzkfks

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** What the-

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** VAN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

**Terracer:** kflznclsncms'ckskan'x

**xXDarknessXx:** Just the truth

**Terracer:** Jdksjckksnclskbsbkvks

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Terracer:** KDKAKGLSCKSLBFKCOQKBFNCKS

**DED:** Mmmh

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** HUJHFDJKS I HAVE THIS IMAGE IN MY MIND NOW

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I HATE IT

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I HATE YOU

**DED:** Ew

**DED:** Pedoxehanort

**xXDarknessXx:** Nice, keep that hatred growing

**Terracer:** Kdkaklgkzjklzkcoqljf

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I WILL

**DED:** And sink into darkness

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** not sure about the last part

**DED:** Well, i’m gonna go, i crave chocolate bye

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Can I even sink into darkness :thinking:

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** bye :wave:

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'll ask Aqua to take me to the RoD to test it

**Terracer:** No

**Terracer:** Never

**xXDarknessXx:** I'm sure she'll be fiiine with it

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Fine, I'll ask Sora!

**Terracer:** No

**Terracer:** You won't

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** You can't stop me

**Terracer:** I will

**Akwatsuki:** Sure Ven I'm totally going to bring you with me

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm too fast

**Terracer:** Kfjqkcjqjkcksl

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** YAY!!!

**Terracer:** What the fuck

**Akwatsuki:** So now would you kids go to bed before I slay you one by one?

**xXDarknessXx:** Can you even detect sarcasm or are you both just THAT naive

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** w-what

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** aqua wouldn't lie to me!

**Akwatsuki:** Ven of course I won't bring you there

**xXDarknessXx:** I mean, she did lie in the past

**xXDarknessXx:** See

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** oh... :c

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** welp

**Akwatsuki:** I'll bring you to the beach tho

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** guess it's time to go on an adventure

**Akwatsuki:** So if you could please

**Akwatsuki:** Go to bed

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** van? you coming with?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** darkness is kinda your thing

**xXDarknessXx:** Sure, it'll be fun

**Terracer:** Ven

**Akwatsuki:** Ven sweet little Ven

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Nice

**Akwatsuki:** I’m going to slay you first

**xXDarknessXx:** Too slow

**xXDarknessXx:** We're already going

**Akwatsuki:** Vanitas second

**Akwatsuki:** Terra, you with me?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Don't worry, I'll send you texts and pictures!

**Terracer:** Of course

**Akwatsuki:** Ok let's go

**Terracer:** I will set this right

**xXDarknessXx:** _Spoiler Alert:_ You won't

**xXDarknessXx:** <https://tenor.com/view/spongebob-sucks-to-suck-rainbow-gif-9319827>

**Terracer:** Hekzbkdaj

**xXDarknessXx:** Anyways, I'm driving the gummiship so I'll get off my phone

**xXDarknessXx:** Bye fuckers

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** And I will try to keep us alive

**Terracer:** Ven.

**Terracer:** Come back.

**Terracer:** Right now.

**Terracer:** Why the hell would you think that RoD is cool ?!

**Terracer:** Ven.

**Terracer:** Ven

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:<https://tenor.com/view/halloween-kid-youre-not-my-dad-gif-14062986>**

**Terracer:** I'm coming

**Terracer:** You better be ready

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Oops, gotta blast

**Terracer:** I'm bringing you home

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Let me go on this trip :c

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** who knows, it might actually bring me and vani closer?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm willing to take this shot

**Terracer:** Why don't you do that at the beach ?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** You wouldn’t understand

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I have this sort of feeling...

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** There is somewhere I need to go...

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** alone

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** well

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** with Vanitas but you get the idea…

**Terracer:** What are you talking about ?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** That or the fries you brought were not fresh enough eh

**Terracer:** ?!!

**Terracer:** I did as fast as possible !

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm messing with you sucker

**xXDarknessXx:** welp, i guess vani stole my phone again

**xXDarknessXx:** so i'm taking his

**Terracer:** Oh my god

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm sure this will not be confusing at all

**Terracer:** Who is driving the gummiship

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I still am

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Turns out, driving when you're not surrounded by heartlesses is a lot easier

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** But I can let Chirithy drive if you want

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm sure he wont mind

**Terracer:** No ?

**Terracer:** Anyway

**xXDarknessXx:** not certain he can even see where he's going

**Terracer:** I'm coming

**xXDarknessXx:** Terra...

**Terracer:** So

**xXDarknessXx:** Pleaaaase

**Terracer:** No.

**xXDarknessXx:** Alright

**Tatsumaki Mog:** 🆙 | xXDarknessXx leveled up!

**Terracer:** Do you want Aqua to _literally_ ground you ?

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** You call for the big guns apparently

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Here they come

**Terracer:** Wai'flqlfqkkclq

**Terracer:** WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT

**Terracer:** WHY AM I EVEN ASKING

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Hey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Ven actually fell asleep

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Well, tbh I asked Chirithy to put him to sleep

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Now I'm finally at peace

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** See ya around, old man

**Terracer:** WAIT

**Terracer:** I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS

**Terracer:** COME BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! The pictures work, I'm glad :D  
> I got home from Paris 2 days ago and haven't stopped playing BotW since then and just remembered this chapter was supposed to be uploaded today so it's a bit late, sorry :c (but Link's house is now super cute)  
> Also you can't convince me Aqua isn't a huuuge naruto fan ;)


	5. Visiting an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Ooooh, Terra flirting with Aqua? It's more likely than you think~
> 
>  **Terracer:** Don't you have some things to do ?!
> 
>  **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Sure, sure, try changing subjects, it's fine Terra ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terraqua feels for y'all at the beginning and then we're back on our weekly scheduled bullshit

**_Aqua >>> Terra_ **

**Aqua:** Terra, let’s go find them

 **Aqua:** Yen Sid can’t seem to be able to locate them

 **Terra:** Yeah

 **Terra:** Last time I tried Vanitas almost killed me lol

 **Aqua:** Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you ever again

 **Terra:** :)

**Akwatsuki:** *sigh* we’re at a dead end here...

 **Terracer:** Yeah, me too

 **Terracer:** Do you want me to pick you up ?

 **Akwatsuki:** What's happening to you Terra, being so nice in the morning

 **Terracer:** Is that a bad thing ? :c

 **Akwatsuki:** No, I'm just not so used to it

 **Terracer:** Hey ! I was nice too, before !

 **Terracer:** Remember when i brought you tea during our lessons

 **Akwatsuki:** Yeah, back then it was still suspicious

 **Akwatsuki:** Also I think I burnt my tongue plenty of times because the tea was scalding

 **Terracer:** uh ?

 **Terracer:** :c

 **Terracer:** By the way, you didn't answer my question

 **Terracer:** It's okay if you refuse

 **Akwatsuki:** Don't worry about me, I can come back on my own

 **Terracer:** Are you sure ? It's not like you're that far. I don't want you to be out on your own again :c

 **Akwatsuki:** Don't worry, nothing will happen to me, you should know me by now

 **Terracer:** Just to be sure..

 **Akwatsuki:** Ok, ok if you insist, come pick me up

 **Terracer:** :D

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Ooooh, Terra flirting with Aqua? It's more likely than you think~

 **Terracer:** Don't you have some things to do ?!

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Sure, sure, try changing subjects, it's fine Terra ;)

 **Terracer:** Ven, where are you

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm hiding from Vanitas

 **Akwatsuki:** Where?

 **Akwatsuki:** Are you still on the ship?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Nah, we went to see Stitch first! We ran into him while we were on our way

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** He says hi by the way!

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** And now I'm hiding with him from Van

 **Akwatsuki:** Sweet! Does he still have his wayfinder?

 **Terracer:** It's been a while

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Yes!!

**_Terra >>> Aqua_ **

**Terra:** Ven said they were with Stitch

 **Terra:** But where exactly?

 **Aqua:** Hawaii

 **Terra:** Hawaii?

 **Terra:** I’ve never been there before

 **Terra:** How do you know that?

 **Terra:** Well, we have time, if we leave now we can reach them before tomorrow

 **Aqua:** When we all came back I… I went to see everyone, to make sure that everyone was okay

 **Aqua:** It took me a while to find Stitch

 **Aqua:** When I found him he was in another world

 **Aqua:** That’s how I know

 **Terra:** Guess he couldn’t stay in the space ship, haha

 **Aqua:** I guess so

 **Terra:** I didn’t know you did that tho

 **Aqua:** I wanted some time alone, weirdly enough

 **Terra:** I understand :/

 **Terra:** As soon as we see Vanitas, let me kick his ass please

 **Aqua:** no

 **Aqua:** He’s gone through a lot too

 **Aqua:** He only got to know Xehanort

 **Aqua:** and he’s part of Ven’s heart after all

 **Terra:** uuuh

 **Terra:** fine

**Akwatsuki:** Is Van trying to hurt you??

 **Terracer:** Yeah, why are you hiding from him ?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Ermmmm... To be honest, it's kind of my fault

 **Terracer:** What did you do

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** We were eating ice-cream but some kids ran into me and pushed me so I made Van drop his ice-cream...

 **Akwatsuki:** Oh no...

 **Akwatsuki:** _@xXDarknessXx_ I'll buy you a new ice cream, please don't chase Ven

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm trying to sneak around to buy him one

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** It's my fault after all ahah

 **xXDarknessXx:** Alright, guess I'm not killing you then

 **xXDarknessXx:** You owe me an ice-cream

 **xXDarknessXx:** Aqua, I'll take yours as well

 **xXDarknessXx:**...When we get home

 **Akwatsuki:** Boys, you should really come home

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Guess I can come out of my hiding

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Not yet!

 **xXDarknessXx:** This trip is actually nice

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Yes! We're bonding and stuff!

 **xXDarknessXx:**...I wouldn't go that far

 **Terracer:** How much time will you stay with Stitch ?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Hmm... I think we'll leave tomorrow morning

 **xXDarknessXx:** Idiot don't tell him that, he's gonna come for us

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** :c

 **xXDarknessXx:** Tell Stitch goodbye, we're leaving as soon as I finish eating this ice-cream

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** But I wanted to go surf :c

 **xXDarknessXx:** You'll go another time

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** ...Fine

 **Terracer:** You can take your time

 **Terracer:** Surfing is a great activity

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Yesssssssssss

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Better be careful not to drop my gummiphone in the water

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'll text you guys later!

 **Terracer:** Be careful

 **Terracer:** :)

 **Terracer:** Vanitas, don't try to drown Ven, 'kay ?

 **xXDarknessXx:** He can do it on his own

 **Akwatsuki:** Ventus, can we talk?

 **Akwatsuki:** You know... I was in the realm of darkness for a very long time, you know that, right?

 **Akwatsuki:** I don't want you to be stuck in here

 **Akwatsuki:** Vanitas as well

 **Akwatsuki:** I think the realm of darkness may affect Vanitas, I don't like the possibility of something happening to either of you, so please come back

 **xXDarknessXx:** You're not really thinking we would go there, are you?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Sorry Aqua…

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I lied…

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** we're not really going there…

 **Akwatsuki:** I...I guess it's better than nothing

 **Akwatsuki:** Terra you can take it from here

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** It's just... Ever since Chirithy came back, I've been having those weird dreams

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** And Vanitas has them too

 **xXDarknessXx:** Yeah

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** We're wondering what they mean

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** So we decided to go on a trip together and figure it out…

 **xXDarknessXx:** The best way to figure all this out is by going where they all take place

 **Akwatsuki:** You mean the dreams about the weird animals?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Van! Don’t tell them!

 **Akwatsuki:** Stitch was in one of them?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I mean, there ARE weird animals there too

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Not really but Stitch kind of look like a weird animal too? 

**Venty-Wenty 🍃:** So i figured why not? ahah

 **Terracer:** do you want me to go with you?

 **Akwatsuki:** We should all go together

 **xXDarknessXx:** I'm more than enough

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I think... It's something Van and I need to figure out on our own...

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** And Chirithy too actually

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** He was there in those dreams

 **Akwatsuki:** Huh... Did you meet the people you said you didn’t recognize? I mean I guess not but...

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I'm not sure... I could have but... I don't know

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** I feel like my head's going to explode

 **xXDarknessXx:** Xemnas did talk about how some of the Organisation members came from an ancient past

 **xXDarknessXx:** And the dreams definitely felt like they happened really long ago

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:**...So there's that

 **Akwatsuki:** Vanitas can you take Ven somewhere a bit more peaceful, where he can lay down?

 **xXDarknessXx:** We’re away from the crowd right now

 **Akwatsuki:** That's not possible, you guys are way too young

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** We're confused too

 **Akwatsuki:** So...where do you plan on going next?

 **xXDarknessXx:** The sweet release of death

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** ...Not really

 **Akwatsuki:** Of course Vanitas but where else?

 **Venty-Wenty 🍃:** Visiting Aurora! I mean, we've got a lot in common, sleeping for 10+ years and all...

 **Akwatsuki:** I'd like to go there too... For other reasons, I'm sure you too Terra

 **xXDarknessXx:** Did the old man finally die

 **Terracer:** I'm alive, sorry to disappoint you

 **Terracer:** And- yes, i want to go visit her too

 **Terracer:** wait

 **Terracer:** no-

 **Terracer:** i don’t know if she’d want to ever see me again...

 **Akwatsuki:** When I went to see her she asked about you

 **Akwatsuki:** So. We're. Going.

 **Terracer:** Oh

 **Terracer:** Oooh

 **Terracer:** yes !

 **Terracer:** Of course !

 **xXDarknessXx:** Whipped

 **Terracer:** Ven, why did you change your username

 **Put an end to me:** ahahah what are you talking about

 **Akwatsuki:** Ven, do you want us to come?

 **Put an end to me:** nO

 **Put an end to me:**...i mean

 **Put an end to me:** no

 **Akwatsuki:** yep i'm coming

 **Terracer:** _WE_ 're coming

 **Akwatsuki:** let's go

 **Terracer:** actually we left land of departure this morning

 **Put an end to me:** GOTTA BLAST

 **Put an end to me:** VAN HURRY UP

 **Terracer:** oh

 **Terracer:** i think we can see your gummiship

 **xXDarknessXx:** Way ahead of you

 **Terracer:** FUCKJDOSQFD

 **Akwatsuki:** We're racers, you should know that

 **Terracer:** h e l l o

 **xXDarknessXx:** okay brother, either we go through a portal, or we let them come

 **Put an end to me:** ...

 **Terracer:** should i knock the door

 **Put an end to me:** Portal it is then

 **Terracer:** hm

 **Terracer:** nope

 **Put an end to me:** byyyyye

 **xXDarknessXx:** Bye, suckers

 **Terracer:** DAMMIT

 **Akwatsuki:** Terra, I think I know where they're going

 **Akwatsuki:** Follow me

 **Terracer:** let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the last chapter, gosh I'm so proud  
> We might have started a new rp as a follow-up story so you might want to stick around ;)  
> There might even be a bonus chapter too eheheh ~nozo


	6. You have arrived at your destination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Terracer:** Ok now
> 
> **Terracer:** Ven, Vanitas
> 
> **Terracer:** I swear if u flee one more time
> 
> **Terracer:** I..
> 
> **xXDarknessXx:** You're gonna have to catch these hands first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was previously known as "Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect [Family Edition]"  
> Yes, the story's title was modified, sorry if we made anyone confused I was just not happy with the previous name ahah

**Terracer:** Ok now

**Terracer:** Ven, Vanitas

**Terracer:** I swear if u flee one more time

**Terracer:** I..

**xXDarknessXx:** You're gonna have to catch these hands first

**Akwatsuki:** The Keyblade Graveyard, they can't flee, that's where they will find their answers

**xXDarknessXx:** ...

**xXDarknessXx:** Fuck

**Put an end to me:** <https://tenor.com/view/this-is-fine-gif-5263684>

**Put an end to me:** representation of my life ^^^^^

**Terracer:** we're almost here

**Put an end to me:** It's funny to think the number of time I kinda died here

**xXDarknessXx:** Fuck you this is where I was born

**Akwatsuki:**...it's ironic indeed

**Put an end to me:** And almost died because of that too… ahahah… ah...

**Put an end to me:** How am I even alive right now

**Akwatsuki:** say, what do expect to find here Ven, Van?

**xXDarknessXx:** Answers, possibly?

**Akwatsuki:** don't say that Ventus

**xXDarknessXx:** Otherwise I'll just wreck stuff

**xXDarknessXx:** Good place to wreck things

**xXDarknessXx:** Nobody is ever here to notice

**Akwatsuki:** Vanitas could you hug him or something?

**xXDarknessXx:** Ugh fuck no I wonqhgsf

**xXDarknessXx:** guegss i sjqam

**Terracer:** is that cute? Yes, yes it is

**Akwatsuki:** It's a wasteland after all

**Akwatsuki:** Vanitas?

Akwatsuki: Ven?

**Akwatsuki:** answer me

**xXDarknessXx:** strilikl herze

**Terracer:** Ven just hugged him

**Akwatsuki:** let's move terra

**xXDarknessXx:** ffusHF C

**xXDarknessXx** : VENBDQN STOE¨P

**Put an end to me:** :c

**Akwatsuki:** okay yes let's adopt van

**xXDarknessXx:** I don't need you

**Terracer:** didn't we already adopt him ?

**Akwatsuki:** well i know ven needs you

**Akwatsuki:** kinda i guess

**xXDarknessXx:** I almost killed you multiple times, why would you even think of that?

**Put an end to me:** Well, we kind of tried to kill you too...

**Akwatsuki:** we don't blame you for the whole ordeal

**xXDarknessXx:** WHADGT THEZFHJ FUSDFCK EVZBN ARE YIU

**xXDarknessXx:** HOW CAADN YIDUQI SAYS TAHTA

**Put an end to me:** he's crying

**xXDarknessXx:** guys, I think we broke him

**Akwatsuki:** We're seeing you in the distance

**xXDarknessXx:** tbf i was breiokoen alrezeady

**Put an end to me:** true that

**Put an end to me:** Welp, I guess this is where our journey ends

**Akwatsuki:** Vanitas, would you

**Akwatsuki:** would you accept to come live with us?

**Terracer:** I actually prepared a bedroom before asking you, tho..

**Terracer:** Next to Ven's..

**Akwatsuki:** Good job Terra

**Akwatsuki:** That's great!

**xXDarknessXx:** Dezqpendds, d o yiiu wawnt a psychioopasth i n yruer homee?

**Put an end to me:** Just come live with us, Van!

**Akwatsuki:** Let's go home

**xXDarknessXx:** fkdin finez

**Put an end to me:** :D

**Akwatsuki:** if you need a moment alone, Terra and I will go on ahead

**xXDarknessXx:** I'M FUCKIN DQJFINE

**Tatsumaki Mog:** 🆙 | xXDarknessXx leveled up!

**Akwatsuki:** Right, let's bounce

**Put an end to me:** Thank God, I need a real bed

**Akwatsuki:** Oh yeah, where were you sleeping?

**Put an end to me:** We just put some sheets in a corner of the gummiship and cuddled to sleep

**xXDarknessXx:** ...

**xXDarknessXx:** You didn't need to tell them that last part

**Put an end to me:** Van is a little spoon!

**xXDarknessXx:** STOPFO

**Akwatsuki:** that's so hjfkfghdfjlsm

**xXDarknessXx:** I will end you

**Akwatsuki:** no you wont

**xXDarknessXx:** YES I WILLSJQFKDQ

**Put an end to me:** No you won't ;)

**xXDarknessXx:** STOPZFS STEALIANG MY PHOIEJAZ

**Put an end to me:** Payback :)

**xXDarknessXx:**...

**xXDarknessXx:** That's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I swear Van's perfect leveling up timing was unedited hgjghsfd  
> And this is the end of the story of how the Wayfinder trio adopted Vanitas, but stay tuned, as we will give you one last bonus chapter as a way to celebrate this fic's ending!  
> Who knows, it might even release sooner than you think... eheh ~nozo


	7. You never stopped lighting my way back 🌟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It is currently August 18th and so my birthday eheh  
> To celebrate, we offer you this gift, a bonus Terraqua chapter! ~nozo

**Totally Terra 🌏:** IA M DRRRRRRRRRUNK

**Damedamom🌊:** Terra?

**Totally Terra 🌏:** AQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Damedamom🌊:** Where are you?

**Totally Terra 🌏:** oiezyfci,oieqfkx;uoer

**Totally Terra 🌏:** uyo shold come here

**Totally Terra 🌏:** reaLLY

**Totally Terra 🌏:** its bteaufil

**Damedamom🌊:** Tell me where.

**Totally Terra 🌏:** yes

**Totally Terra 🌏:** where

**Damedamom🌊:** Terra I'm going to kick your ass so bad

**Totally Terra 🌏:** oh no

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ywhy ?

**Totally Terra 🌏:** !!!

**Totally Terra 🌏:** !!!!!!!

**Totally Terra 🌏:** heeeeeeeey

**Totally Terra 🌏:** aqa

**Totally Terra 🌏:** aqUa

**Totally Terra 🌏:** can u cmere

**Totally Terra 🌏:** pls

**Damedamom🌊:** I can't pick up internet from where I am

**Totally Terra 🌏:** noooooOooo !

**Totally Terra 🌏:** :(

**Totally Terra 🌏:** i am sad nwop

**Totally Terra 🌏:** now

**Damedamom🌊:** Tell where you are and I'll come but be quick

**Totally Terra 🌏:** i dont nkow

**Totally Terra 🌏:** theres

**Totally Terra 🌏:** yellow

**Totally Terra 🌏:** and

**Totally Terra 🌏:** sunny

**Totally Terra 🌏:** axeeeel

**Totally Terra 🌏:** HIS HAIR ON FIRE

**Totally Terra 🌏:** HAHAHADZEDNZLFS

**Damedamom🌊:** Twilight Town

**Totally Terra 🌏:** thatsxw a btiegil neame

**Totally Terra 🌏:** roxas drunk is ffunne

**Totally Terra 🌏:** wai tt

**Damedamom🌊:** Ven, Vanitas, I'm going. Hold the fort for me

**Totally Terra 🌏:** thats ilellgual

**Damedamom🌊:** WHY IS ROXAS DRINKING

**Damedamom🌊:** I THOUGHT LEA WAS WITH HIM

**Totally Terra 🌏:** yeas

**Damedamom🌊:** He'll get what's coming for him

**Totally Terra 🌏:** they said xion wasnnst gere

**Totally Terra 🌏:** so

**Totally Terra 🌏:** heeeeeeeee

**Totally Terra 🌏:** come with us !

**Totally Terra 🌏:** bfore i

**Totally Terra 🌏:** falllll

**Totally Terra 🌏:** o no theres alcoolol on my phone

**Damedamom🌊:** I'm almost here don't budge an inch

**Totally Terra 🌏:** Aquaaa !!!!!!

**Totally Terra 🌏:** I'm moving

**Totally Terra 🌏:** willYOUFEZQFZE

**Totally Terra 🌏:** wait leaxel is tryung to

**Totally Terra 🌏:** brun

**Totally Terra 🌏:** everutyihn

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ggg

**Totally Terra 🌏:** every

**Totally Terra 🌏:** thing

**Damedamom🌊:** Oh my gosh get that phone away from him

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ill stobp himm !

**Totally Terra 🌏:** wiat a sec

**Totally Terra 🌏:** K?LFD?DKLGR

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ITSHOT

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ITSHOT

**Totally Terra 🌏:** hayner is air k-oing Isa

**Totally Terra 🌏:** AHAHAHAHA

**Totally Terra 🌏:** AHAHAHAHA

**Totally Terra 🌏:** AHAHAHA

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ouch

**Totally Terra 🌏:** hes mad

**Totally Terra 🌏:** i thiunk ?

**Totally Terra 🌏:** !!

**Damedamom🌊:** Ok I'm here

**Totally Terra 🌏:** yeeeeey

**Totally Terra 🌏:** I SEE YOU

**Totally Terra 🌏:** WOAWA

**Totally Terra 🌏:** ¨

**Totally Terra 🌏:** %

Aqua had been able to reach Twilight Town pretty quickly thanks to the gummiship that Mickey offered the trio since they couldn’t use their gliders anymore (thanks to their broken armors). Thinking about their armors, the blue-haired woman made a mental note to try and find someone who could repair them, and, worst-case scenario, make them some new ones. But now was not the time to think about that, there was a much more pressing matter at hand. Watching him now, she saw how pitiful her partner looked. Her childhood friend being drunk was not a pretty sight to behold. Aqua called out to him. ”Terra !” The tall man was quickly approaching, at the best of his abilities, which meant swaying left and right like a giant toddler. 

\- “Lemme hug you, he said while squeezing Aqua into his arms.

\- Here, she took one of his arms, I'll get you home. Please wait in the gummiship, I'm going to get Roxas.

\- Roxas’s comin’ with us ?!

\- No, but I want to make sure he gets home safely.”

Letting go of Terra, Aqua went to find Lea, Roxas, and Isa. She was decided to scold Lea for letting Terra get to that state and also making Roxas drink with them. Approaching the three, she saw Lea already getting reprimanded by Isa, the redhead seemingly getting sober. She decided to calm the situation down a little by taking Roxas home. After making sure the boy was going to bed, she returned to where she had left Terra.

Only for her to see Terra lying unconscious on the ground, snoring loudly.

Using the strength she built during her time in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua lifted Terra off the ground and carried him bridal style into the gummiship. His head was snuggling to her chest and his face adorned a child-like smile, the ones he used to do when they would organize slumber parties together. How she missed those times. Maybe they could do that again, sometime, and they could maybe get Ventus and Vanitas to join them too now.

Settling Terra down in one of the seats, she began to drive them both back to the Land of Departures.

* * *

When they arrived, the sun had already set. Ventus and Vanitas were probably asleep. She would have to do minimum noise as to not wake Vanitas up, he was a light-sleeper. Feeling tired, she resolved to piggyback Terra to his room. Why did they have to live in a castle with such long corridors? Terra was beginning to feel heavy and has she was finally reaching the man’s bedroom another dilemma arose. How was she going to open the door? This was laughable, a keyblade master unable to open a single door. Vanitas would have definitely made fun of her. Despite the difficulty of the task, she finally managed to get the door to open, after 10 minutes of grumbling. Sighing in relief, Aqua readjusted Terra on her back and entered the bedroom. Putting Terra to bed was just a piece of cake after that. Before leaving, she made sure that he was comfortable, adjusting his cushion and pushing the sheets on his feverish body. Content with her work, Aqua made a motion to leave but a hand reached to her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Terra had grabbed her in his sleep, mumbling her name while still dreaming. He released her a few seconds after, making Aqua smile fondly. A little bit amused, Aqua kissed his forehead and wished him a goodnight.

The next day, Terra woke up with a terrible headache, wondering how he had managed to get to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is the end, but fear not! We are currently working on a follow-up story so stick around if you want to see more ☆～（ゝ。∂）


End file.
